


Paano Na Kaya

by peachesnslate



Category: ASTRO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnslate/pseuds/peachesnslate
Summary: Matagal ng may pagtingin si Seongwu sa bestfriend niya. Pero nang magbreak sila ng boyfriend nito nagbago ang lahat. Kung dati lang ay masaya at kontento ng pinagmamasdan si Daniel sa tabi paano kung maging boyfriend niya ito? Handa ba niyang isakripisyo ang matagal na niyang iniingatan pagka-kaibigan o handa niyang sunggaban ang pagkakataong maging boyfriend ang matalik na kaibigan. Pero paano kung rebound lang pala siya? Paano nga ba niya  ito tatanggapin?





	Paano Na Kaya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ang mga tauhan at lugar sa istoryang ito ay walang kinalaman sa tunay na buhay ng mga karakter dito. At ang mga nangyari sa istoryang ito ay pawang kathang isip lamang. Ito ay binase sa pelikulang Paano Na kaya kaya kung may pagkakaparehas man sa kwento ay malugod kong kinikredito sa orihinal na pelikula.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Hindi ko talaga ineexpect na magiging ganito kahaba yung dating drabble lang. Sana hindi kayo mahabaan. Dito ko na din vinentout yung mga feelings ko sa nangyari kaya kung maiiyak man kayo hindi kayo nagiisa. Well warning lang mahaba habang basahan to. Enjoy reading!

Nagkukwentuhan ang magkakabarkadang sila Jisung, Jaehwan, Minhyun,Sungwoon at Seongwu sa firehouse na pinagvovolunteeran nila. Pinagkukwentuhan nila kung paano nagpapakamartyr si Seongwu sa kanyang bestfriend. Inaasar nila ito sa mga katangahang pinaggagawa niya hindi lang noon pati na rin sa kasalukuyan.

“Hindi ko talaga alam sayo Seongwu bestfriend ka lang diba pero bat parang PA ka niya, may certain boundaries kasi yung ginagawa ng kaibigan lang pero ikaw iba, ultimate yaya na tangang-tanga sa bestfriend nya” gigil na sabi ni Sungwoon na sobrang naiinis na sa katangahan ng kaibigan.

Ganito lagi ang ganap nila tuwing wala silang ginagawa napagkasunduan nilang ilaan ang araw na libre sila para tumulong sa mga nasusunugan. Dito ang takbuhan ng bawat isa kapag may problema sila at naghahanap ng may makakasama. Masarap ishare ang problema mo lalo nat may mga kaibigan kang handang makinig sayo. Kaya kahit asarin man siya ng mga kaibigan niya alam niya na para sa kanya din ang mga sinasabi nila. At kahit ilang ulit pa nilang sabihin alam na alam niya na tanga sya at wala na syang magagawa dun mahal e anu pa nga ba.

“Anu ba kayo syempre kailangan ko siyang tulungan may pinagdadaanan yung tao, ngayon nya ako mas kailangan” paliwanag ni Seongwu na abalang nagtatype sa laptop niya.

“Sorry Seongwu aa alam mong di ako nega pero may point si Seng tingnan mo ngayon sobrang haggard mo. Alam namin na prinepressure ka ng papa mo sa pagpapasara ng shop mo para lang magfocus sa family business nyo tapos inaasikaso mo pa yang bestfriend mong suicidal iniwan lang ng jowa kala mo oras na ng paghuhukom ng diyos” sabi ni Jaehwan na nilalaro laro ang kamay ng kanyang boyfriend na si Minhyun.

“Ang seryoso nyo naman meryenda muna kayo” dumating si Jisung ang pinakamatanda sa kanila na inilapag ang meryenda nila.

“Seongwu alam namin na mahal mo yang bestfriend mo pero magtira ka naman sa sarili mo. Hindi siya lang lagi, magkaroon ka naman ng ibang buhay. Gwapo ka Seongwu hindi mo lang alam kasi mas inaasikaso mo pa bestfriend mo kesa sa sarili mo. Makipagdate ka malay mo sa iba na mapunta feelings mo. Hindi dyan sa kaibigan mong nagbubulag bulagan sa boyfriend nya. You deserve to be with someone who values you.”

Inayos ni Seongwu ang salamin na dumulas sa ilong niya. Inisip niya ang mga sinabi ng mga kaibigan. Gustuhin man niya na magmahal ng iba ay hindi niya kaya. Si Daniel na kasi ang naging buong buhay niya. Simula kasi nung high school sila, naging matalik na magkaibigan na sila. Si Daniel ang naging dahilan ng kaligayahan nya. Sa kanya niya nararamdaman na mahalaga sya, sa kanya lamang niya nararamdaman ang pagpapahalagang hindi niya maramdaman sa bahay niya. Siya yung taong nakakahuli ng kiliti niya, alam nito kung kailan siya galit at kung kailan siya masaya. Kung baga he’s the only person na hinding hindi niya kayang talikuran kahit kailan.

Nasasaksihan nila ang buhay ng isa’t isa. Kaakibat din nito ay nandoon din siya sa pagpapalit palit ng kasintahan ni Daniel hanggang sa makilala niya ang kasalukuyan niyang boyfriend na nagpatino sa kanya.

Nasanay na siya sa pagiging playboy ni Daniel alam niya na naglalaro lang ito pero nung dumating si Ren ay nagbago ang lahat. Dun niya inacknowledge ang pilit niyang iniignore na feelings sa bestfriend, noon niya lang din natanggap na hindi lang bestfriend ang tingin niya kay Daniel mas malalim pa pala doon.

“Tanga talaga yan si Seongwu naalala nyo ba 2 years ago third year college sila akalain mo ba namang sya pa nagasikaso ng anniversary surprise ni Daniel para dun sa hunghang na yun. Naku kung hindi lang dahil sayo Seongwu sinama ko na yan sa mga nasusunog na bahay” giit ni Sungwoon na inalala ang ginawa niya.

Dumagdag naman si Minhyun na kanina’y nakikinig lamang.

“Naku wala yan sa ginawa nya 3 years ago naalala mo yung kwintas na regalo nung Ren kay Daniel nawala sa may pool namin ito namang si gago sinisid yung buong pool area namen para lang mahanap yung kwintas take note yung pool namen aa” gatong ni Minhyun.

“E diba sobrang laki ng pool nyo?” tanong ni Jisung.

“Exactly akalain mo dalawang araw sya dun naglangoy-langoy diba ang tangal” ani ni Minhyun.

“Tanga nga” sangayon ni Jisung at napatawa naman ang lahat.

“Naku yang mga sinabi nyo wala yan sa sasabihin ko naalala nyo 5 years ago freshman sila haha!” tumawa muna si Jaehwan tsaka ipinagpatuloy ang sasabihin.

“Birthday surpise nung Ren tapos yun din yung time na nagtanong si Daniel na maging boyfriend niya. Last minute nag backout yung mascot na hinire nila.”

“Ay parang alam ko na,” sabi ni Sungwoon na may laman pang pagkain sa bunganga.

“Oo tama kayo sinu pa nga ba yung tangang pumalit sa mascot kundi yung kaibigan nating sobrang rupok grabe alam kong may mga kahihiyan akong nagawa sa buhay ko pero itong kay Seongwu sobra,” sabi ni Jaehwan na natatawa na lang sa kanya.

“Oo na guys tanga na kung tanga okay alam ko na yun no need na ipamukha pa saken kasi alam na alam ko yun.”

“So?” tanong ni Jaehwan.

“So?” tanong niya pabalik.

“So kailan ka titigil sa mga pinaggagawa mo? Kapag tinaboy ka mismo ni Daniel?”

“Ewan ko oo or siguro hindi kasi kahit na sabihin nyang layuan ko sya nandito pa din ako para sa kanya”. Natahimik na lang ang lahat dahil wala namang patutunguhan ang usapan nilang ito.

Naalala ni Seongwoo ang mga nangyari nung mga nakaraang buwan na nagdulot ng kasalukuyang kalagayan ngayon ni Daniel.

Memorize na memorize ni Seongwu ang limang siklo ng relasyon ni Daniel sa kanyang boyfriend na pinagtataka niya na kahit ilang beses na siyang nasasaktan ay dipa din niya kayang kumalas.

Una lalabas sila ng kanyang boyfriend

pangalawa; magpapakasaya sa piling ng isa’t-isa

pangatlo; may tatawag sa cellphone ng boyfriend niya pangapat; pagaawayan nila ito at maghihiwalay

panglima; magmamakaawa na naman si Daniel sa boyfriend nyang makipagbalikan.

Paulit ulit na lang, paulit ulit na lang ganito ang nangyayari kay Daniel. Ganito at ganito na lang lagi ang nangyayari sa kanila, hindi niya alam kung anu ba ang problema, ang relasyon ba nila o siya. Feeling nya hindi nageenjoy sa kanya ang boyfriend niya pero gayun pa man ipinagbalewala nya na lamang to dahil ang mahalaga mahal siya nito.

Ngunit taliwas naman dito ang sinasabi ng kanyang bestfriend. Kagaya ngayon nagdadadaldal na naman siya.

“Anu ba Daniel ayusin mo nga sarili mo ang gulo ng kwarto mo, yung sarili mo hindi mo kayang ayusin pero yung relasyon mo dun sa hinayupak na yun ayos ka ng ayos kahit hindi naman ikaw yung may kasalanan. Oh teka! Diba nung isang linggo pa tong pantalon na to bat di mo pa nilalabhan. Anu ba Daniel tumayo ka na nga dyan. Para kang antigo hindi bagay sayo.”

Ganito lagi ang ganap nila tuwing nagaaway sila ng kanyang boyfriend. Pupunta si Seongwu sa kanyang bahay para asikasuhin sya dahil ang gagawin nya lang sa kwarto ay magmukmok maghapon. Pero ngayon pangatlong araw na ito dahilan para ikatakot nya ng lubos. Kadalasan kase isang araw lang e ayos na sila ng boyfriend niya ngunit tatlong araw ng lumipas ay hindi pa din sumasagot sa mga text at tawag niya.

“Seongwu hindi pa din sya nagpaparamdam, pangatlong araw nato pero ni tuldok wala akong natanggap” hindi naman nakaimik si Seongwu.

“Daniel alam mo mas mabuti pa ngang kalimutan mo na lang sya.”

“Alam mo naman diba na di kong kayang gawin yan. Ipagawa mo na lang lahat sakin pero wag lang yan.” nagulat si Seongwu sa pagtaas ng tono ni Daniel kaya hindi din niya napigilang sigawan ito pabalik.

“Anu ba Daniel!! Hindi pa ba malinaw sayo to, diba sayo na nanggaling na paulit ulit na lang tong away nyo hindi ka ba nagtataka?”

“Anu bang alam mo!”

“Sana nga e wala na lang akong alam”

“Anung ibig mong sabihin?”

Hindi umimik si Seongwu tila nahimasmasan sa sinabi niya.

“Seongwu sumagot ka anung alam mo?”

“Wala Daniel halika na tumayo ka na para makakain ka na diyan,” umiwas siya ng tingin at aakmang tatalikod ng pinigilan siya ni Daniel at humawak sa magkabilang braso niya.

“Seongwu kilala kita kaya sabihin mo na saken.”

Alam niya na alam ni Daniel na nagsisinungaling siya kaya wala ng dahilan pa para itago sa kanya ang mga nakita niya nung isang araw.

“Daniel kasi, si Ren nakita ko may kasamang iba.”

Biglang tinanggal ni Daniel ang pagkakahawak sa braso niya at tumalikod.

“Hindi maganda tong ginagawa mo wag mong sirain yung boyfriend ko alam ko naman na ayaw mo sa kanya kaya mo to sinasabi.”

Nasaktan siya sa narinig niya hindi niya akalain na pagiisipan siya ng ganito ni Daniel. Ganito ba niya kamahal si Ren at kahit na siya ay pagiisipan niya ng masama.

“Sana nga e gawagawa ko lang to”, napayuko siya kung sana lang gawa gawa niya lang tao para hindi masaktan si Daniel. “Pero Daniel kitang kita ng dalawang mata ko may kasamang ibang lalaki si Ren, magkahawak kamay pa sila normal lang ba na gawain yun ng isang magkaibigan lang. Daniel please wag mo ng pahirapan sarili mo,” sinubukan niyang hawakan si Daniel sa braso pero agad na umiwas si Daniel.

“Umalis ka na!” Pagalit na sinabi nya kay Seongwu, nagtalo pa sila, ayaw tanggapin ni Daniel na niloloko lang siya ng kanyang boyfriend. Napabuntong hininga na lang si Seongwu alam naman nya na sobrang bulag ito para sa boyfriend nya. 

“Daniel kung ayaw mo man maniwala saken sana naman gumising ka na sa katotohanan.”

Tahimik na umalis si Seongwu sa kwarto ng kaibigan. Hindi niya inaasahan na sa tinagal tagal nilang nagkasama ngayon lang sila nagkasagutan ng ganito.

Ilang araw din silang di nagpapansinan ng matalik na kaibigan na ipinagtaka naman ng kanyang mga empleyado. Parati kasing pumuputa si Seongwu sa kanyang talyer para magdala ng pagkain nila o kung kaya minsan naman ng memeryendahin nila. Si Seongwu din ang tumutulong sa kanyang magpatakbo ng talyer kaya nakakapanibago na wala siya dito. Iba kasi ang presensya ni Seongwu kahit sobrang pagod niya makita niya lang ang bestfriend ay gumagaan agad ang pakiramdam nya. Tila may super magic siya na di niya mawari kung anu basta ang alam niya si Seongwu ang lakas niya.

Papalabas na siya sa kanyang upisina ng marinig niyang nagbubulongan ang kanyang dalawang empleyado na si Jihoon at Woojin.

“Woojin bat kaya ilang araw nang di dumadaan dito si Kuya Seongwu?” tanong ni Jihoon kay Woojin.

“Aba malay ko baka busy lang sa shop nya” sagot ni Woojin na abalang nagliligpit ng mga kasangkapan sa talyer.

“Naku imposible kahit anung busy nun ni Kuya Seongwu maglalaan pa din yun ng oras para kay Sir. Pero kung tutuusin mas boto ako kay Kuya Seongwu yung boyfriend na yun ni Sir sobrang manloloko nakita ko may ibang kasamang lalaki nung napadaan ako sa coffee shop na laging pinagtatambayanan nun.” mahinang sabi ni Jihoon pero narinig pa din niya.

Kumulo bigla ang dugo ni Daniel bakit lahat ng tao sinisiraan ang boyfriend niya.

“Alam nyo kung magdadaldalan lang kayo dito umalis na lang kayo.”

Nagulat naman ang dalawa at payukong humingi ng tawad kay Daniel.

Hanggang sa lumipas ang dalawang linggo ay hindi pa din nagkakausap si Daniel at Seongwu. Ito na ata ang pinakamatagal nilang tampuhan ni Seongwu kadalasan kasi pag nagaaway sila nagkakaayos agad sila noong araw ding iyon pero ngayon tatlong linggo na ay di pa din sila nagkakausap. Alam niyang mali ang ginawa niya sa bestfriend niya, kilala niya ito na di kayang manira ng tao napakabuting tao ni Seongwu para gawin yon. Pero may parte sa kanyang sarili na hindi matanggap ang mga narinig sa kaibigan at di napigilan na bitawan ang mga salitang hindi niya talaga gustong sabihin sa kanya.

Nagdesisyon siyang puntahan ang kaibigan at humingi ng tawad. Agad naman siya nitong tinext kung nasaan siya. Tuwang-tuwa siyang nagdadrive kasi sa wakas makikita na niya din ang pinakamiss niyang tao. Pababa ng kotse si Daniel ng nakita niya agad ang pamilyar na mukha ng kaibigan. Bumaba siya at nilapitan si Seongwu sa labas ng coffee shop.

“Seongwu papasok ka na ba tara sabay na tayong bumili ng coffee.”

Tila nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Seongwu gulat na gulat ng makita si Daniel. Parang hindi siya mapakali panay ang tingin niya sa loob ng coffee shop.

“Aa Daniel kasi sa iba na lang tayo bumili,” hinawakan siya nito at hinihila na papuntang kotse niya.

“Teka bat sa iba pa? E ito favorite mong coffee shop”

“A-ayoko na kasi dito nakakasawa gusto ko naman tumikim sa ibang coffee shop”.

“Teka anu ba nililingo-”

“Daniel halika na dali”

Bago pa man makasakay sila sa sasakyan ay saktong labas ng dahilan ng pagdurusa ni Daniel. May kasama itong ibang lalaki.

Tila nanlambot siya sa kanyang nakita, kitang kita niya sa kanyang harapan ang kaniyang boyfriend na may kasamang iba. Agad niya itong nilapitan.

“Daniel a-anung ginagawa mo dito?” utal pang sabi ng kanyang boyfriend pero tila magiging ex na niya ito ngayon.

“Ren sinu yang kasama mo?” bungad agad niya.

“Daniel wag muna ngayon sa ibang araw mo na lang sya kausapin” sabi ni Seongwu na nakahawak na sa braso ni Daniel nagaala kasi sya dahil baka makaistorbo sila sa ibang customer. Pero tila bingi si Daniel at inalis ang pagkakahawak nito sa braso niya.

“Daniel wag dito magusap tayo sa ibang lugar.”

Lumapit naman si Ren kay Daniel at pilit na hinila sa tagong lugar ngunit kibit balikat lang si Daniel.

“Hindi Ren sabihin mo saken dito kung sinu yang kasama mo?”

Itinuro pa ni Daniel ang lalaking kasama ng kanyang boyfriend.

“Daniel please don’t make a scene here,” pagmamakaawa ni Ren dahil nagsisimula ng magtinginan ang mga tao.

“Scene? So now nahihiya kang may makarinig satin pero hindi ka nahihiya saken? Hindi ka nahihiya sa ginawa mo?”

“Please let’s talk but not here” pilit na hinihila ni Ren si Daniel.

“No Ren I found you here so were not going anywhere” tumaas na ang boses ni Daniel hudyat na wala ng ibang paraan para makalmahin ito.

“Fine! If thats what you want! You know what! Im so tired of you! Sabi mo maghahanap ka ng matinong trabaho pero di mo pa din mabitaw-bitawan yang talyer mo.”

“You know damn well that I treasure my shop Ren.”

“Yes I clearly know but Daniel you’re just collecting trash you’re not sure if your shop will going to work and I wanna be with someone who has plans and I can’t seem to find it to you. I don’t have a future with you.”

“So that’s why you’re just going to throw everything away for that guy? Ren ang tagal nating nagsama ganun ganun na lang yun?”

“Daniel hindi ako mabubuhay ng pagibig lang I waited for you to make some progress but I was just waiting for nothing. Let’s break up Daniel.”

Nagulat si Daniel sa sinabi ng boyfriend at natauhan ayaw nyang iwan siya nito. Mahal na mahal niya si Ren para pakawalan ito.

“Ren please Im sorry! Please don’t break up with me.”

Sa puntong ito ay lumuhod na si Daniel at pilit na nagmamakaawang wag siyang iwan.

“Daniel stand up”

“No Ren I love you so much and I’m willing to do everything just for you, so just please don’t leave me.”

“Grow up Daniel stop acting like you’re a kid throwing tantrums. This is what I hate about you. You’re acting like a spoiled brat when you don’t get what you want. You don’t need a grilfriend you need a babysitter,” “Goodbye Daniel I don’t want to see you anymore”

“Ren please”

Pagkatapos ng pangyayaring yun mabilis na pinatakbo ni Daniel ang sasakyan. Kinakabahan si Seongwu kasi wala sa sarili si Daniel at hindi malabong mangyari na maaksidente sila sa bilis ng pagmamaneho niya. Tumigil naman sila sa isang pamilyar na lugar. Bumaba si Daniel at agad naman niya itong sinundan. Agad na pinulot ni Daniel ang kahit anung makita niyang bagay doon at pinagbabato ang painting nila ni Ren sa pader na ipininta ni Seongwu.

Sobrang sakit para kay Seongwu na makita na nasasaktan ang bestfriend niya. Pilit niyang pinipigilan ang kaibigan na nagkasugat na ang kamao kakasuntok sa pader.

“Daniel tama na wala namang patutunguhan to e”

“Stop telling me what do to! Bat ba ang kulit kulit mo sinabi ng wag mo kong pakialaman. Iwan mo na din ako kagaya nila. Tutal wala namang gustong makasama yung kagaya kong walang direksyon sa buhay. Just go away Seongwu I don’t need you”

Tila binagsakan ng malaking bato si Seongwu sa narinig mula sa taong pinakamamahal niya. Hindi niya lubos maisip na sa kanya mismo nanggaling na hindi niya kailangan si Seongwu. Ang dami niyang sinakripisyo kay Daniel, kahit na nasasaktan na siya ay hindi niya pa din magawang iwan ito. Halong sakit at galit ang nararamdaman niya at di na niya napigilan na ilabas na ang totoo. Nagbabakasali syang pag nasabi nya na ang matagal na niyang kinikimkim makakapag move on na siya sa bestfriend niya.

“Alam mo ang selfish selfish mo! Kapag nasasaktan ka wala kang pakialam na itaboy yung mga taong nagaalala sayo, wala kang pakialam sa mga taong nagmamahal sayo. Ang mahalaga lang yung sarili mong nararamdaman wala kang pakialam kung nagaalala man kami sayo. Hindi mo alam Daniel kung gaanu kahirap saken makitang nagkakaganyan ka ng dahil sa taong yun. Ang makitang lumuluhod ka sa taong ibinasura ka lang. Kung pwede lang e handa akong akuin yung sakit na nararamdaman mo wag ko lang makitang umiiyak ka. At kung pwede nga lang sana ganun lang kadaling iwan ka, matagal na sana kitang tinalikuran. Pero di ko magawa kasi itong tangang to mahal na mahal ka.”

Napatingala si Daniel na ngayong nakasalampak na sa sahig.

“Oo Daniel matagal na kitang mahal kahit na ang sakit na makita kitang may mahal ng iba okay lang saken yun basta nasa tabi lang kita masaya na ako dun. Kahit na sobrang nasasaktan ako sa loob loob ko kapag kasama mo yung boyfriend mo. ”

“All those years all I want is to make you happy even if you don’t love me back.”

At ito ang katotohanan, ang katotohanang kahit na hindi siya makita ni Daniel higit pa sa kaibigan ay handa niyang mahalin ito ng walang hinihinging kapalit.

“At mahal kitang gago ka! Mahal na mahal! Pero bakit ikaw pa! Bakit ikaw pa ang dami daming namang diyang iba! Bakit ang tanga tanga ko! Bakit ang tanga tanga nito para ikaw ang piliin?”

Pinaghahampas na ni Seongwu ang sarili niya galit na galit siya sa sarili niya bakit ba hinayaan nya pang mafall siya sa bestfriend niya. Hindi na sana siya nasasaktan ng ganito. Lumapit na si Daniel para pigilan siyang saktan ang sarili pero pinagpatuloy pa din niya ito. Wala na kasi syang maramdaman kahit anung hampas niya sa sarili niya mas nangingibabaw pa din ang kirot sa kanyang puso.

“Seongwu stop please, stop.” hinawakan na ni Daniel ang magkabilang kamay ng binata dahilan para mahulog na din ang salamin nito. Pero wala ng pakialam doon si Seongwu dahil wala na din naman siyang makita dahil sa luhang pumapalibot sa kanyang mata.

Hindi na alam ni Daniel ang gagawin kaya ginawa na lang niya ang unang pumasok sa isip niya.

Napahinto si Seongwu sa pagiyak hindi na niya alam ang mga nangyayari dahil sa kakahikbi napahinto na lamang siya ng may maramdaman siyang malambot na bagay na dumampi sa kanyang labi. Dahan dahan niyang ibinukas ang mga basang mata at nakita niyang magkalapat ang mga labi nila ni Daniel.

Huminto ang lahat ang tanging naramdaman lamang niya ng oras na yun ay ang mabilis na kalabog ng kanyang puso. Tila sila lamang ang nabubuhay sa sandaling iyon. Ang pantasyang sa panaginip lang niya nararanasan ay nangyayari na ngayon.

Ang pantasyang mahalikan si Daniel.

Akala niya ay hanggang pangarap lang ito pero napagtanto niya din na ginawa lang iyon ni Daniel para patigilan siya at hindi dahil sa may nararamdaman ito sa kanya.

Alam niyang kahit sa panaginip na yun ay malabong mangyari ang mga hinihiling niya. Mas lalo siyang nasaktan kasi kahit sa hiram na sandali ay agad siyang sinampal ng realidad na hinding hindi siya makikita ni Daniel higit pa sa kaibigan. Bumalik agad siya sa ulirat at nagmadaling pumasok sa kotse. Hinayaan na lamang siyang umiyak doon ni Daniel.

\--------

Nakatulala lang si Seongwu habang nagkakagulo sa lamesa ang mga kaibigan nila sa pagkukwentuhan. Napansin ng mga kaibigan na ilang araw na siyang wala sa sarili. Ilang araw na din kasi ang lumipas simula noong inamin niya kay Daniel ang nararamdaman niya.

“Uy Seongwu ayos ka lang ilang araw ka ng lost? May nangyari ba?” kitang kita ang pagalala ni Jisung sa kanya.

“Wala wala may iniisip lang” palusot pa niya.

“Naku kilala ka namin si Daniel yan no? Siya lang naman may super powers para magkaganyan ka” sabat naman ni Sungwoon na sobrang lakas ng guts. Minsan kinikilabutan na din siya sa kaibigan niya sobrang galing makapick up ng aura ng isang tao. Or sadya lang madali siyang basahin ngayon.

Lubos niyang inaalala na baka sa nangyari masira ang friendship na matagal na niyang iniingatan. Hindi rin niya alam kung pano haharapin si Daniel. Baka dahil sa feelings niya ay magbago ang trato sa kanya ng bestfriend.

“Natatakot na talaga kami sayo?” sabi ni Jaehwan ngayong nakalapit sa kanya ang mukha inoobserbahan siya.

“Huh?”

“Ayan nakatulala ka na naman friend anu ba talaga nangyari alam mo naman na ready kaming makinig sayo diba?”

Napaisip si Seongwu wala naman sigurong mawawala kung sasabihin niya ang nangyari atleast makakahingi siya ng advice kung anu ba ang dapat gawin.

“Kasi gan-,” biglang naputol ang sasabihin niya ng may tumawag sa pangalan niya. Kilalang kilala niya ang boses na yun kaya biglang bumilis ang takbo ng puso niya. Hindi pa siya handang makita si Daniel kaya bigla siyang tumakbo paalis sa kinaruruonan ng mga kaibigan.

Nagtaka naman ang mga kaibigan niya kadalasan kasi pag pumupunta si Daniel ay kulang na lang dambahan niya ito sa tuwa pero sa pagkakataon na to para siyang bulang bigla na lang naglaho. Tinanong naman ni Daniel kung nasaan si Seongwu itinuro na lang nila kung saang direksyon pumunta ang hinahanap niya.

Parang mawawalan na ng puso si Seongwu sa bilis ng pagtakbo nito. Nagtatago siya ngayon sa bodega ng firehouse sigurado siyang di siya mahahanap ni Daniel dahil hindi naman niya alam na may bodega dito. Nagdasal dasal siya na umalis na ang kaibigan para kasing pag nagkaharap sila magcollapse na lang siya bigla.

_ Lord please wag nyo po sana akong mahanap promise po ibabalik ko na po yung tshirt ni Sungwoon na ginawa kong pamunas ng sapatos ko. _

“Huli ka!” biglang may bumaba mula sa pole, pagtingin niya ay ang taong tinataguan pala niya.

“Da-daniel panu?” utal pa niyang tanong habang nanlaki ang mata kay Daniel.

“Nakita kitang nagtatakbo papasok dito kala mo di ko alam na may iba pang papasok dito noh.” Nakangisi lamang sa kanya si Daniel habang hawak hawak siya sa bewang. Mas lalo pang lumala ang tibok ng puso niya at feeling niya maririnig na din ito ni Daniel.

“Anung ginawa mo dito?” tanong niya kay daniel na hindi pa din bumibitaw sa pagkakahawak sa kanyang bewang.

“Hinahanap ka? Bat mo ko iniiwasan?” tanong ni Daniel na nakalapit na ang mukha sa kanya.

“Busy lang ang dami ko kasing inaasikaso,” palusot ni Seongwu.

“Weh? E bat mo ko tinataguan?”

“Huh? May hina-” naputol naman ang sasabihin ni Seongwu ng magsalita ulit si Daniel.

“Okay naman tayo diba?”

Sa isip isip ni Seongwu okay naman siguro sila diba? Hindi naman mukhang galit sa kanya si Daniel. Natuwa siya kahit papanu mananatiling magkaibigan pa din sila. Nagdesisyon na lang siya na isantabi ang feelings kagaya ng dati mas mabuti na lang ito kesa ang mawala sa kanyang buhay si Daniel. Kaya di na nagatubiling sagutin ang katanungan ng bestfriend.

“Oo naman”

\-------------

Sa loob loob ni Seongwu alam niyang may nagbago. Wala naman sinabi si Daniel sa mga nangyari kasi ganun pa din naman sila pero ramdam niya na may mga malaking bagay ang nagbago sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Kung noon ipinagsasawalang bahala lang niya pero ngayon kitang kita na ang big changes sa relasyon nila ni Daniel. Una kung noon normal lang ang tingin sa kanya ni Daniel kapag kinakausap siya parang yung titig lamang na parang nagkukwento pero ngayon kapag tinitingnan siya nito ay tila hinuhukay ang kaloob-looban niya idagdag mo pa yung tagal ng pagtitig niya. Kasi kahit na di sila naguusap ramdam pa din niya ang mga mata ni Daniel sa kanya. Pangalawa kung noon akbay lamang ang ginagawa ni Daniel ngayon hinoholding hands na siya nito take note nakainterwine pa. Kapag tinatanong naman niya ang sabi niya ay nilalamig lang siya pero ramdam niyang mainit ang mga kamay ni Daniel. Pangatlo lagi na din siya nitong niyayakap paharap o patalikod man.

Naalala niya noong nagluluto siya ng tanghalian nila sa bahay ni Daniel bigla na lang niyakap siyang ng bestfriend niya.

“Anu niloloto mo?” napatalon siya ng bahagya kasi biglang kinawit ni Daniel ang mga kamay sa may tiyan niya.

“O-obvious ba a-ado-bo,” parang sasabog ang mukha niya sa pula, kasi ilang sentimitro lang ang layo ng mukha ni Daniel sa mukha niya.

“Hmmm ang bango favorite ko talaga mga luto mo.”

Isa din ito sa dumagdag lagi na siyang pinupuri ni Daniel imbes na mangasar. At ang pinaka-obvious sa lahat ang pagsama ng mood niya noong araw na nagkita ulit sila ng childhood friend niya noong nagmeet sila ng Papa niya para ipakilala ang makakatulong niya sa pagmanage ng restaurant nila.

“Obvious na obvious Seongwu selos yan di pa ba halata sa mga nakwento mong changes,” punto ni Sungwoon na expert pag dating sa usapang pagibig panu ba naman kasi ikaw ba naman maging writer ng mga love problems.

“Pero kasi malay nyo bumabawi lang siya kasi akala nya he’s treating me badly.” katwiran ni Seongwu na nakasalumbaba na kakaisip sa mga kinikilos ng bestfriend niya.

“Aminin mo gustong-gusto mo yang mga paglalandi nya sayo,” duro pa sa kanya ni Sungwoon.

“Guys ayoko naman umasa kasi alam nyo naman pinagdaanan ko diba all these years na minahal ko sya ng palihim and nasanay na akong hanggang dun na lang kaya medyo naninibago lang ako,” dagdag niya. “Pero aaminin ko umaasa ako kahit kunti na may meaning yung mga pinapakita ni Daniel kaso wala talaga akong lakas ng loob tanungin kung anu bang meron samin baka kasi pag nagtanong ako biglang may magbago.”

  


Ang daming katanungang tumatakbo sa utak ni Seongwu sa mga kinikilos ni Daniel. Nasagot ang mga tanong niya isang araw ng bumisita si Daniel sa restaurant nila.

  


Nasa kusina siya noon kasama ang childhood friend na katulong niya sa resto na si Moonbin. Dahil sa closing hours na sila nagalok si Moonbin na pagbigyan na ang pabor niyang turuan siyang magluto ng specialty niyang Tinola. Gusto niya kasing ipagluto si Daniel dahil minsan na lang sila magkita dahil may upcoming business project sila ng Papa niya.

Pumasok ang isa sa mga crew at sinabi na hinahanap siya ni Daniel inutos na papasukin na lamang siya sa kusina.

Nang madatnan ni Daniel si Seongwu ay magkalapit sila ni Moonbin. Napansin naman ni Seongwu na nandito na ang kaibigan.

“Daniel nandito ka na pala halika tinuturuan ako ni Moonbin magluto ng specialty niya,” niyaya ni Seongwu si Daniel na lumapit sa kinaroroonan nila.

Tumalon ng kaunti ang puso ni Seongwu dahil iba ang ayos ngayon ni Daniel nagpakulay ito ng blonde at nakabrush up ang buhok na nagpadagdag lalo sa kakisigan niya. Hindi niya napigilan na mapatitig kahit na ata ang tagal na niyang nakakasama si Daniel hindi pa din sya masasanay sa itsura nito, hindi siya pumapalya na pahangain lagi Seongwu. Nagtaka naman siya bakit pormang porma si Daniel ngayon.

“Ahm nagpakulay ka pala tsaka pusturang pustura ka ata aa may lakad ka?” gusto niyang malaman kung bakit ba nakaporma ang bestfriend niya.

  


“May aayain kasi ako ng date ngayon,” nakangiting sabi nito na nagpatalon ulit ang puso niya. Sandali lang ay nagbago agad ang mood nya nadisappoint naman siya nang marinig ang salitang date. Inisip niya na nagmomove on nga pala si Daniel kaya naghahanap ito ng makakadate. Di niya naiwasang mainis dahil wala lang pala ang mga pinakita sa kanya ni Daniel this past weeks nagaassume lang pala sya.

Napansin naman ni Moonbin ang pagbabago ng aura ni Seongwu.

“Seongwu pakihiwa naman tong sayote.” offer niya para kahit papano mawala ang tensyon.

“Wait lang Daniel aa tapusin lang namin to.” Paalam niya at kinuha na ang kutsilyo nilingon niya si Daniel na ngayoy busy sa pagcecellphone.

_ Hmp! siguro kachat nya yung kadate nya _. Isip niya.

Nahirapan sa paghiwa ng sayote si Seongwu dahil madulas ito sa kamay. Kadalasan kasi pag nagluluto siya na may kasamang sayote pinapahiwa na niya ito sa nagtitinda. Nakita siya ni Moonbin na nahihirapan kaya iniwan muna niya ang pinapakuluang manok at pumunta sa likod ni Seongwu. Hinawakan ni Moonbin ang magkabilang kamay ni Seongwu inaalayan sa paghiwa ng sayote. Nilingon naman ni Seongwu si Daniel na ngayo’y nakatitig na sa kanila ng masama. Nagfocus na lang si Seongwu sa paghihiwa kase gusto niya na rin matapos hiwain ang sayote dahil naaawkwardan na din siya sa atmosphere, si Moonbin na nasa likod niya at si Daniel na nakatingin lang sa kanila. Maya-maya bigla na lang kumalampog ng malakas ang pinto at nakita niyang wala na si Daniel sa pwesto niya. Nagpaalam siya kay Moonbin na susundan si Daniel na tinanguan lamang siya.

Nang mahabol na niya si Daniel ay agad niyang pinigilan ang kamay nito na buksan ang pintuan ng kotse.

“Daniel bakit bigla kang umalis?” nagaalala niyang tanong pansin ang pamumula ng mukha nito.

_ Teka bat parang mukha syang galit na galit may nagawa ba ako? _Tanong niya sa sarili.

“Wala” yoon lang nasagot sa kanya ni Daniel.

“Kilala kita Daniel may nagawa ba ako?” kilala niya si Daniel kahit pa nakapikit siya ay saulado niya kung nasaan ang mga nunal nito sa katawan kaya itong pagsisinungaling ni Daniel ay maliit na bagay lang sa kanya.

“Wala nga bumalik ka na dun sa paghihiwa niyo ni Moonbin mo.” tila nabingi siya sa narinig bakit may Moonbin mo kelan pa naging sa kanya si Moonbin. Di niya ata nagets ang sinabi ni Daniel at tinanung kung anung ibig niyang sabihin.

“Bumalik ka na sa kanya tutal enjoy na enjoy ka naman sa hiwaan session nyo uuwi na lang ako.” kita niya na nakayukom na ang mga kamao ni Daniel at naaninag niya ang mga ugat sa panga nito meaning galit na galit na ito.

“Uuwi diba sabi mo may date ka pa?” nagtaka naman siya dahil sabi niya ay may date pa ito kaya bakit uuwi na siya.

_ Hindi ba natuloy yung date niya kaya sya nabadtrip at pinagbubuntungan sila ni Moonbin ng galit niya. _

“Hindi na tuloy busy kasi yung kadate ko na makipaghawakan sa sayote kaya uuwi na lang ako nakakabadtrip lang _ bakit ba ang dense mo _.” hindi na niya narinig ang huling sinabi ni Daniel dahil bumulong na lang ito.

Nagkatitigan lamang sila ng lumipas ang dalawang minuto huminga na lang ng malalim si Daniel at tuluyan ng binuksan ang pintuan ng kotse. Tsaka lamang natauhan si Seongwu ngayon nya lang narealize ang ibig sabihin ni Daniel.

“Wait Daniel,” pinigilan niya ulit si Daniel.

“Anu?” nakapoker face na lang ito ibig sabihin wala na ito sa mood.

Hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin ang mga tumatakbo sa isipan gulong gulo na siya.

“Anu ba yun Seongwu kasi uwing uwi na ako.” inis na sabi ni Daniel. Inisip niya na bahala na proproblemahin na lang niya mamaya kung sakaling mali ang iniisip niya.

“Wait Daniel tama ba narinig ko? Ako yung kadate mo?” unti unti ng bumibilis ang takbo ng puso niya. Kinakabahan sa isasagot ni Daniel umaasa kasi sya na tama ang kutob niya.

“Pano kita yayayain e busy ka nga diba.” nakita naman niyang nagpout si Daniel. Ang cute lang tingnan ni Daniel kahit na galit ito di pa din mawawala ang kacutetan niya. Tila mababaliw na siya sa oras na ito. Tuwa, kaba at antisipasyon ang nararamdaman niya hindi niya lubos maisip na si Kang Daniel na 10 years na niyang bestfriend ay nagseselos ng dahil sa kanya. Nagseselos siya na makita sila ni Moonbin na magkahawak. Hindi siya makapaniwala nanghihina na ang tuhod niya sa kaba. Gusto na niyang linawin kung anu bang meron sa kanila ni Daniel kaya nilakasan na niya ang loob dahil sa oras na ito wala ng makakapantay sa sayang nadarama niya ngayon.

“Daniel nagseselos ka ba?” napakunot naman ng noo si Daniel sa katanungan ni Seongwu.

“Hindi pa ba halata Seongwu?” pabalik na tanong nito.

“So yung mga treatment mo saken this past weeks-” hindi na natuloy ni Seongwu ang sinasabi ng hilahin siya ni Daniel para yakapin.

“Oo Seongwu akala ko ba naman alam mo na, diba hindi naman na natin kailangan ng mga salita para ipadama yung nararamdaman natin sa isa’t isa pero narealize ko na kailangan ko pa palang iconfirm para walang misunderstanding at tama nga ako di mo pala gets.” nakabaon na yung mukha ni Daniel sa leeg niya dahilan para makaramdam siya ng kiliti sa buong katawan. Humiwalay naman si Daniel sa pagkakayap pero hawak pa din niya sa bewang si Seongwu at pumantay sa mukha ni Seongwu para makausap ng maayos.

“Yayayain sana kita ng date ngayon last week ko na tong plinano yung favorite mong restaurant doon sana kita dadalhin, chineck ko ng chineck kung okay na ba yung pinahanda ko. Because I want this to be perfect for us especially for you.” dahandahang dumulas ang mga kamay ni Daniel sa braso ni Seongwu patungo sa kaliwang kamay niya at hinalikan ito. “Kasi Seongwu all this years ginawa mo lahat para sakin and nagsisisi ako para hayaang gawin mo lahat ng mga yun kaya turn mo naman ngayon para ipadama kung gaano ka kaimportante sakin.” nasa pisngi naman ni Seongwu ang kanang kamay ni Daniel at ipinikit ang mata ninanamnam ang mga haplos ni Daniel.

“And also I want to make things clear for both of us ayoko ng nagsesecond guess ka cause you deserve better Seongwu,” tinanggal ni Daniel ang salaming suot ni Seongwu.

“And I was so fucking stupid for not realizing that you’re the only person that I was looking for, the one who will always be there for me. God! How stupidly blinded I was for not seeing this beautiful creature beside me all along.” may mga butil ng luha ang kumawala sa mga kumikinang na mata ni Seongwu.

Para siyang nanaginip yung mga sinasabi ni Daniel hindi niya akalaing manggagaling mula sa kanya at mas lalong di kapanipaniwala na siya ang sinasabihan nito.

“Narealize ko na mas lalong hindi ko kaya pag ikaw ang nawala sa buhay ko. I would rather die crazy than not you being on my side anymore. So let me make this official Seongwu.” hinalikan ni Daniel si Seongwu sa noo at nagstay ito hanggang 10 segundo.

“I know I don’t deserve a person like you but I just want to you to know how happy you made me feel.” Sinunod niya ang cute na ilong ng bestfriend. Pag katapos ay tinitigan na ulit ni Daniel ang mata ng kaibigan.

“Ong Seongwu would you do honor? To be the lovely gorgeous ethereal boyfriend of mine?” At doon na umiyak si Seongwu ng tuluyan sobrang naoverwhelm sa tanong na yun. Nabibigla pa din siya sa mga nangyari kahit expected na niya ang itatanong ni Daniel. Kaya pinilit niya ang sarili na sagutin ang tanong ng binata.

“Yes Daniel I will. I- I want to be your boyfriend, I want to be yours” luhaang sabi niya kay Daniel at niyakap niya ito.

“Really?” tumango lang siya mula sa pagkakabaon ng mukha niya sa leeg ni Daniel.

“Fuck yes! Thank you Seongwu I love you! I love you so much.” Sumigaw si Daniel at di napigilang mapatawa ni Seongwu ramdam niya ang labis na tuwa na ngayon ay boyfriend na niya na si Kang Daniel.

“Can I?” alam niya kung anung ibig sabihin ng tanong na iyon ni Daniel at tumango lang siya bilang kasagutan.

Unti-unting inilapit ni Daniel ang mukha kay Seongwu at tuluyan na itong hinalikan.

Mabagal at maingat ang paghalik ni Daniel sa kanya. Ramdam niya ang mga salitang gustong ipadama sa kanya ni Daniel. Dahan-dahang ikinawit niya ang mga kamay sa leeg ni Daniel habang nasa bewang naman niya ang kamay ng bestfriend. Ninamnam niya ang sandaling iyon. It really feels nice when the person you love you most loves you back and Seongwu had nothing to wish anymore cause he already got what he always wanted.

Ang cringe man pakinggan pero parang nasa alapaap si Seongwu. Kung dati naiimagine niya lang na kapag dinadate mo si Daniel ay feeling nasa ulap siya pero mas grabe pala kapag totoo. Feeling niya inililipad siya ni Daniel. These past few days hindi pumapalya si Daniel na pasayahin si Seongwu. At kagaya ng sabi ng iba kapag healthy relationship bomoblooming ang isang tao. Isang malaking patunay na dito si Seongwu.

“Ay pak! Oh! Ganda! Sinu ka po at anu ang ginawa mo sa friend naming si Ong Seongwoo?” biro ni Jaehwan na inikutan pa siya.

Ngayon lang kasi siya nakadalaw sa firehouse busy kasi siya sa resto, sa business project nila ng papa niya, sa pagpapanatili ng shop niya, sa lumalagong talyer ni Daniel, at siyempre busing-busy sa may ari ng talyer na ngayong proud niyang sabibin na boyfriend na niya. Kaya ngayong may free time siya nagdesisyon siyang pumunta sa firehouse at personal na sabihin na sila na ni Daniel.

“Bes anu ginawa mo? Akala ko ba busing-busy kang magasikaso ng restaurant at shop mo bat may oras ka pang maging blooming?” tanong ni Sungwoon na tuwang tuwa sa nakitang pagbabago ng kaibigan.

“Sorry guys kung di ako makapunta dito sobrang dami kasing gawain e”

Walang hindi makakapansin kay Seongwu ngayon panu ba naman para siyang artista mali, mas gwapo pa pala siya sa artista. Para siyang inukit ng diyos, yung mga statue ba na makikita mo sa mga greek museum. Panu kasi nakatago lang sa salamin ang taglay na kagisigan ni Seongwu. Cute siya pag may salamin pero pag tinanggal mo iyon siguradong luluhuran mo na lang siya dahil sa sobrang breathtaking niyang tingnan.

“Anu ka ba okay lang alam naman namin na busy ka pero don’t mind that anu nangyari bat parang somobra ang aura mo ngayon. Di ka namin nakilala don’t get me wrong gwapo ka na talaga pero mas lalo na ngayon idagdag mo yung glowing awra mo. So may nangyaring maganda no?” excited na sabi ni Sungwoon na nakalapit na ang upuan kay Seongwu, hindi din nagpalampas sila Minhyun, Jaehwan at Jisung na nakiusyoso na din.

Bago pa man masabi ni Seongwu ay dumating si Daniel na may dalang bulaklak. Akala niya tinanong lang niya kanina kung nasaan siya di naman niya akalain na susunod pala ito sa kanya. Naramdaman niyang unting umiinit ang mukha niya.

“Ay pota” may kanya kanyang reaksyon ang mga kaibigan niya. Yung isa hinahampas ang isa, yung isa nakanganga na kulang na lang pasukan ng bangaw ang bunganga at itong isa na puro mura ang reaskyon.

“Putangina Seongwu kelan pa? Gagu bat ka ganyan? Hayup grabe kaya pala di nagparamdam kasi may ibang pinagkakabalahan. Tangina naiiyak ako friend you’re so bagay talaga. Putangina Lord! Gusto ko na din po ng lovelife!”

Natawa na lang siya sa sinabi ni Sungwoon. Kahit naman siya di makapaniwala, hanggang ngayon pa din naman feeling niya para pa din siyang nananaginip.

“Hello guys,” nakangiting bati ni Daniel tapos ibinigay yung bulaklak na dala niya kay Seongwu at hinalikan sa pisngi. Syempre dapat disente lang pag nasa harapan ng friends.

“And hello to you too my love.” napangiwi naman sa kilig ang mga kaibigan.

“So kelan pa?” sabay sabay pa nilang tanong.

“Last two weeks lang,” sagot niya.

Natawa silang dalawa ni Daniel sa reaksyon ng mga kaibigan niya sabay sabay silang nagtatalon maliban kay Minhyun na nakikitawa lang. Doon na nagpalipas ng araw sila Seongwu para ikwento yung mga nangyari sa kanila ni Daniel. Kinausap niya ng masinsinan ang mga kaibigan niya para sabihin na mahal niya talaga si Seongwu at nangako din na iingatan niya ang kasintahan. Pero umalis din ng mga katanghalian si Daniel kasi may gagawin pa siya sa talyer.

Tila wala ng hihilingin pa si Seongwu sa magagandang nangyari sa kanya ngayon.

“Bes anu skin routine mo share naman oh?” sabi ni Jisung na nakakawit na ang mga kamay sa braso niya.

“Oo nga? Grabe talaga pinagbago mo sana all,” sangayon ni Jaehwan.

“Friend gusto mo basahin yung bagong article ko?” biglang singit ni Sungwoon sabay abot sa kanya ng magazine.

“About saan to?” curious niyang tanong.

“Rebound” sabay-sabay namang sabi ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

May kung hindi malamang sakit siyang naramdaman sa kanyang dibdib pag banggit pa lamang ng mga kaibigan sa salitang iyon.

“Wag nga kayo dyan! Panu magiging rebound si Seongwu e ang gwapo gwapo sa tingin nyo rebound lang tong mukhang to?” ipinagtanggol naman siya ni Jisung.

“Alam nyo icheck na lang natin dyan sa mga nakalista,” ani ni Sungwoon.

Binasa naman ni Seongwu ang nakasulat sa magazine.

“Does your boyfriend/girlfriend still mention his/her ex?”

“Ahm hindi naman,” alam ni Seongwu yun kasi wala naman na syang nababanggit tungkol kay Ren.

“Okay ekis yung number one,” sabi ni Jisung na enikisan yung binasa niya.

“Does your boyfriend/girlfriend get irritated when you mention his/her ex’s name?” binasa niya yung pangalawang tanong.

“Sabi ko nga hindi na naman nya nababanggit so wala ding dahilan para mainis sya.” sagot niya sa tanong.

“Seongwu hindi porket hindi nya binabanggit doesn’t mean hindi nya naiisip yun. Syempre bat naman nya sasabihin sayo na sumasagi pa din sa isip nya yung ex nya.” punto sa kanya ni Sungwoon. Hindi naman kasi siya sigurado doon. Hindi naman niya hawak ang utak ni Daniel para malaman pa kung anu ba mga iniisip nya.

“Anu ka Sungwoon kita mo naman tingin ni Daniel kay Seongwoo diba may time ka pa ba magisip ng iba kung siya na kaharap mo,” positive naman na sabi ni Jaehwan.

“Malay natin,” kibit balikat lang na sagot ni Sungwoon.

“Does the current boyfriend/girlfriend looks like his/her ex,” binasa ni Seongwu ang pangatlog tanong.

“Ay check yang isang yan tingnan mo ayos ngayon ni Seongwu, Ren na Ren tanong ko lang sa iisang salon ka ba dinala ni Daniel?” ani ni Sungwoon na itinuro pa ang ayos ng buhok niya at ang way ng pananamit niya.

“Sus e mas gwapo pa si Seongwu dun e anu kaba Sungwoon kung anu-anu pinapasok mo sa kokote ng kaibigan natin di ba pwedeng maging happy na lang tayo sa kanya kasi natupad na din yung matagal na nyang pinapangarap.” pagtatanggol ni Jisung sa kanya.

“Sa tingin ko naman mahal talaga ni Daniel si Seongwu tsaka yun nga ang maganda sa kanila magbestfriend sila and kilala na nila isa’t isa sabi nga nila the best relationship start off from friendships so hinding hindi agad sila magbebreak.” dagdag ni Minhyun.

“Alam mo Sungwoon ang nega mo talaga dapat sa mga nega mamatay,” sabi ni Jaehwan at nagtawanan na silang lahat.

Pero deep inside nagaalala si Seongwu sa pangatlong katanungan. Totoo ang sinabi ni Sungwoon simula ng maging sila ni Daniel nagbago siya ng ayos. Hindi naman siya pinilit ni Daniel pero napagtanto niya na parang may similarities sila ng ex ng boyfriend niya. Pinagsawalang bahala na lang niya ito dahil malaki ang tiwala niya kay Daniel na nakalimutan na niya si Ren at hinding hindi siya sasaktan nito.

6 months na sila ngayon at namomoblema si Seongwu kasi minsan na lang sila nagkakasama ni Daniel. Syempre hindi naman saya lang lagi sa isang relasyon may fair share pa din naman kung saan makakatampuhan at magaaway kayo. Kahit na naglalapse ang oras nila ni Daniel dahil sa trabaho ginagawan pa din niya ng paraan kahit na pagod na pagod siya.

First time lang nya kasi pumasok sa isang relasyon kaya bago pa sa kanya ang mga ganitong bagay but he’s willing to learn for Daniel to make this work for them. But it seems nothings perfect talaga when you’re in a relationship. Nasa kasagsagan ngayon kung saan wala na talaga silang time magkita. Dahil sobrang lapit na ng big event ng resto nila at si Daniel namin ay hindi niya alam kung anu na ba ang nangyayari. Minsan na lang ito magtext. Napagisipan niyang tawagan ngayon si Daniel para ipaalam na sa linggo na yung event na inorganize niya.

Sinagot naman ni Daniel ang tawag niya sa pang labing-dalawang ring nito.

“Hello babe.” bungad na bati niya sa kasintahan.

“Oh babe” malamyang sagot ni Daniel. Hindi na lang pinansin yun ni Seongwu kasi alam niya na pagod din ito sa trabaho. Nagexpand na yung negosyo niya at may iba’t ibang branch na siya kaya minsan chinicheck din niya yung mga branch.

“Bat di ka nagtetext?” tinanong na lang niya.

“Seongwu pwede wag ngayon ang dami kong ginawa kanina,” kahit ganuon ang sinabi ng boyfriend ay nauunawaan pa din niya.

“Gusto ko lang malaman” mahinahon pa din niyang sabi.

“Tanong ka kasi ng tanong alam mo na naman kung anu ginagawa ko” iritableng sagot sa kanya ng boyfriend. Natahimik na lang siya hindi kasi niya alam ang sasabihin dulot na din siguro sa tono ng pananalita ni Daniel. Narealize naman ni Daniel ang nagawa niya at agad na humingi sa kanya ng tawad.

“Sorry babe! Sorry I snapped at you pagod lang talaga ako”

“It’s okay gusto ko lang kamustahin ka miss na kasi kita”

yun naman kasi ang dahilan kung bakit niya tinawagan ang kasintahan. Ang tagal na din kasi ng makita niya ito. Puro lang sila sa chat at minsan tawag pero madalang pa din.

“I miss you too” masaya na siya na hindi lang siya ang nakakaramdam ng pangungulila.

“Gusto ko sanang sabihin sayo kung free ka this Friday evening mamimili tayo ng tux para sa event namin sa Sunday.”

“Yeah Im free punta ka na lang sa office ko”

“Okay babe pahinga ka na I love you”

“Good night babe”

  


Pagpunta niya sa office ni Daniel natanaw niya na may kausap ito. Laking gulat niya pagkaharap ng taong iyon ay si Ren. Parang kelan lang iniiyakan ito ni Daniel pero ngayon mukhang okay na naman siyang kaharap ngayon ang dati niyang boyfriend. Masaya naman si Seongwu na makita ulit siya pero may kaunting sakit siyang naramdaman syempre ex yun ng boyfriend mo. Yung taong nakapagpaiyak kay Daniel. Hindi niya maiiwasang maghold ng grudge dito.

“Seongwu Oh my god! Is that really you? You look different you’re more gorgeous than before. Don’t get me wrong you’re just wow.” napagasp si Ren halatang hindi makapaniwala sa nakita.

“Thank you Ren kamusta ka nga pala” bati niya kahit naman ayaw niya itong makita may basic manners pa din siya para batiin ito.

“Okay lang, it’s been so long since we saw each other. Look at you, you’ve changed so much.”

Nagkamustahan lang sila at nagpaalam na din naman si Ren na aalis kasi hinahanap na daw siya ng kanyang boyfriend. Palihim naman pinagmasdan ni Seongwu si Daniel na taimtim na pinagmamasdan ang papaalis niyang ex. Parang biglang sumama ang pakiramdam niya. Hindi dapat siya ganto pero at some point may kutob siya na parang may ibang nangyayari. Ipinagsawalang bahala niya na lang ito dahil may tiwala siya sa boyfriend niya, kahit anung mangyari may tiwala siya kay Daniel at alam niyang mahal siya nito yun naman dapat ang mahalaga diba?

Iniwan naman siya saglit ni Daniel sa office para magcr muna. Saktong pumasok si Jihoon na tila hindi mapakali na makita siya dito.

“Good evening po Kuya Seongwu kunin ko lang po tong bag ko” kinuha naman ni Jihoon ang bag na nakalagay sa cabinet.

“Uy Jihoon kamusta na nga pala?” kinamusta niya ito dahil ang tagal na din nang makabisita siya sa talyer ni Daniel. Gusto niyang kamustahin ang lagay ng kanyang mga empleyado. Napakabait nila Jihoon at Woojin kasi sa simula pa lang kahit na mababa ang sinasahod nila noon ay nanatili pa din sila kay Daniel. Sobrang laking pasasalamat niya sa mga taong ito minsan lang kasi may magmalasakit ng ganto sa kanilang amo. Kaya kaibigan na din ang turing niya kay Jihoon at Woojin.

“Ayos lang po Kuya,” ngiti lang nito sa kanya.

“Asan nga pala si Woojin di mo ata kasabay umuwi ngayon?” tanong niya kasi napansin niyang wala dito si Woojin.

“Umuwi po ng maaga birthday daw po ng pinsan nya.” nagkamot lang ng ulo si Jihoon tila parang may gustong sabihin. Tinanung niya kung anung problema.

“Wala Kuya akala ko kasi anu” nagaalangan pang sabi ni Jihoon.

“Anung anu” curious talaga siya dahil mukhang mahalaga ang sasabihin ni Jihoon. Baka may hihingin na pabor.

“Wala, wala po mali pala ako”

“Anu ba yun Jihoon kasi nagaalala din ako” nagaalala talaga si Seongwu kay Jihoon baka nga may hihingin itong pabor pero nahihiya lang. Wala naman kasing kaso sa kanya yun kasi kapatid na ang turing niya sa mga ito.

“Sorry po talaga Kuya pero hindi naman sa sinisiraan ko si Sir kasi po akala ko talaga wala na kayo. At akala ko din sila na ulit nung Ren kaya nagulat lang po ako na nandito kayo. Kayo pa po pala” nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Jihoon.

“Anung ibig mong sabihin?”

“....” natahimik lang si Jihoon hindi alam ang isasagot.

“Jihoon” panghihikayat niya na ituloy lang ang sasabihin.

“Kasi po lagi pong nagpupunta yung Ren dito. Nung una nagpaayos lang po ng sasakyan pero makailang araw po kasi halos araw araw na po syang bumibisita dito. Akala ko nga po sila ulit kasi-”

“Jihoon nandito ka pa pala” biglang pumasok si Daniel.

“O..po” kitang-kita naman ang pamumutla ng mukha ni Jihoon. Baka kasi narinig sila ni Daniel.

“Umuwi ka na ako na magsasara ng shop” nginitian lang siya ng boss niya at nagpatuloy sa mesa para ayusin ang mga gamit.

“Opo s...ir salamat”

Pagkatapos magpaalam ni Jihoon ay umalis na agad sila ni Daniel para bumili ng susuotin sa mall. Pero buong biyahe ang naisip lang niya ay ang mga sinabi ni Jihoon. Hindi naman kayang gawin iyon ni Jihoon ang manira ng tao kaya malabong nagsisinungaling ito. At base na din sa nadatnan nya pagdating talyer mukha ngang madalas na nagpupunta doon si Ren. Ayaw nya mang pagisipan si Daniel ng masama pero hindi niya napigilan. Pero nangingibabaw pa din ang pagiging bestfriend niya. Sinampal niya sa isip ang sarili dahil hindi ganung tao si Daniel dapat alam niya yun dahil siya ang lubos na nakakakilala dito. Sobrang laki ng tiwala ni Seongwu kay Daniel at madami na silang pinagdaanan para idoubt pa si Daniel sigurado siyang iyon ang pinakahuling gagawin ng boyfriend ang saktan siya kasi nangako ito sa kanya. Hindi bumabali ng pangako ang isang Kang Daniel at matagal na niya itong napatunayan.

  
  


Nasa kalsada ngayon si Seongwu nasiraan siya ilang beses na niyang tinatawagan si Daniel pero hindi ito sumasagot. Tinawagan na niya ito sinabihan kung nasaan siya pero 45 minutes na ang lumipas pero hindi pa din ito dumadating. Sobrang late na siya sa event. Siya pa naman ang nagorganize ng venue para sa isang conference para sa mga business personalities. Kailangan two hours before ay nandoon na siya para icheck ang mga kakailanganin pa doon. Patawag-tawag na din sa kanya si Moonbin para sabihin na kailangan na siya sa venue dahil nakakaproblema na sa pagkain.

Tinawagan niya si Jihoon para tanungin kung nasaan si Daniel dahil nakailang tawag na siya hindi pa din ito sumasagot.

  
  


Hello Jihoon

  


Kuya Seongwu?

Asan si Sir Daniel mo? Kanina ko pa kasi

sya tinatawagan pero di siya sumasagot

paki sabi nasiraan ako.

Sorry po Kuya nagkaemergency po

kasi dito, di po maiwan ni sir e

Aa ganun ba sige pag tapos na

lang siya dyan, text ko na

lang sayo kung asan yung

sasakyan ko paki-asikaso

naman. May event pa kasi

ako.

Opo Kuya Seongwu ako na po

bahala sa kotse nyo ingat po kayo.

  
  
  
  


Wala na siyang choice kundi tumawag na lang ng taxi.

Pag dating niya sa venue ay nakaabang na sa kaniya ang kanyang ama at si Moonbin. Galit na galit ang itsura ng kanyang papa. Hinila agad siya nito sa lugar kung saan walang makakarinig sa kanila.

“Saan ka ba galing Seongwu?”

“Pa sorry po nasira yung kotse ko”

“And you think it’s enough excuse para hindi ka dumating 2hrs before the event? Anung gagawin mo kulang na tayo sa foods. How come you never estimated the number of guests coming here?” gusto man niyang ipagtanggol ang sarili pero alam niyang tama ang papa niya. Kung naging mas maaga lang siya di na sana mangyayari ito. “You know na kailangan na kailangan ka dito and wala ka man lang pakialam. If only you’ve been here earlier we wouldn’t having this crisis. I know you’re a slack off but I still give you this project because I want to give you a chance but you just proven me that you can’t even handle this single project that I gave you.” nakahawak lang sa sintido ang ama. “You disappointed me Ong Seongwoo.” nagflinch siya sa narinig, alam niyang kahit na hindi sila nagkakasundo ng kanyang papa ay hindi siya nagcross ng line to say some hurtful words and this is the first time na marinig niya ito mula sa ama. “You’re just like your sister a failure.”

Alam naman niya expected na niya na kahit anung gawin nya failure pa din siya sa paningin ng papa niya. Nakatulala lang siya sa terrace ng venue. Nilapitan siya ni Moonbin.

“Seongwu you should go back home ako na bahala dito.” hinawakan siya nito sa braso at tinap ito.

“Ang iresponsable ko Moonbin, alam ko kung gaanu ito kaimportante kay papa pero nakagawa pa din ako ng mali”

“I know how you’ve work hard to this event Seongwu so don’t take all the blame, mistakes happen and hindi lang natin naestimate masyado yung mga bisitang dumating. Don’t be hard on yourself”

“Yun na nga e kahit anung gawin ko kulang pa din. Kahit anung pagpapakahirap kong tapatan yung mga pangangailangan nila hindi pa din sapat. I was never enough to people I love”

“Seongwu it’s not your fault please don’t feel sorry. Mistakes are bound to happen atleast we learn from that. And also it isn’t your fault if people didn’t appreciate the things you’ve been doing for them it’s their fault honestly for not seeing how hardworking and thoughtful you are” naappreciate naman ni Seongwu ang mga sinabi ni Moonbin pero isa lang ang nasa isip ngayon ni Seongwu ang pumunta sa taong tanging makakapagpawala ng sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Daniel has been his pillar whenever his feeling down because of his father. Daniel fills all the void on Seongwu’s heart when he feel so useless and unloved. Daniel had been his escape from heartbreaks because of his father. Daniel pick all the broken pieces. Kahit na nagmumukha ng nakaasa kay Daniel ang kaligayahan niya wala siyang pakialam dahil iyon naman ang totoo. Ang tanging gusto nya lang ay mayakap ang boyfriend.

  


Pagkababa niya sa taxi ay nagmadali siyang pumunta sa office ni Daniel. Pero bago pa man siya makapasok ay natanaw na niya mula sa malayo ang dalawang taong naghahalikan. Hindi na kailangan pang manghula ni Seongwu kung sinu yung dalawang iyon. Tila nakaramdam ata yung isa at lumingon sa kinaroroonan niya. Nagkatinginan lamang ang mga mata nila ni Daniel sabay iniwas niya at umalis.

Parang namanhid na lang ang pakiramdam niya. Parang gusto niya lang makalayo dito, sa kaniya, sa lahat. Hindi nga niya alam kung saan siya dadalhin ng mga paa niya. Basta ang nasa isip lang niya ay makaalis. Gusto man niyang umiyak pero parang kahit luha wala na siyang mailabas napagod na din ata.

Naramdaman naman niyang may sumusunod sa kanya pero wala na siyang pakialam sobrang namamanhid na lang siya sa mga nangyari.

“Seongwu sandali lang naman oh!” pagmamakaawa ni Daniel habang sinusundan si Seongwu.

“Seongwu”

Kahit na anung tawag man ni Daniel ay hindi pa din siya nililingon ramdam niya na kahit hindi man umimik ang binata ramdam na ramdam niya ang sakit na nararamdaman nito.

Bakit ba kasi ganito siya, bakit nagawa niyang saktan ang pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay niya. Pero bakit ganun kahit isang tawag lang ng ex-bf nya hindi na niya kayang tiisin ito. Isang bagay na hindi niya maibigay kay Seongwu. Pati siya ay naguguluhan na din sa sarili niya. Akala niya magiging masaya na sya sa piling ng kanyang bestfriend, akala niya na magpapatuloy ang saya sa kanyang puso at makakalimutan ang sakit na pinagdaanan niya noon. Ngunit sa sandaling ito naramdaman na naman niya pero tila mas masakit pa ito kesa sa naramdaman niya noon. Ang sakit lang makita na ang bestfriend nya ay nasasaktan, ang tanging taong nakakaunawa at nagmamahal sa kanya pero nagawa nya itong saktan. Hindi nya alam kung panu papawiin ang sakit na idunulot niya dito. Kung pwede lang, kung pwede lang ibalik ang oras di sana di na lang niya sinagot ang tawag nya, di sana nya nakita ang pangyayari na yun, di na sana nasasaktan si Seongwu ngayon.

“Seongwu please pakinggan mo naman ako oh” naabutan naman niya ito at kaagad na hinarap sa kanya.

“Please hayaan mo naman ako magpaliwanag” pagmamakaawa niya na sana pakinggan siya nito. Hindi umiimik si Seongwu senyales na magsalita na lamang siya.

“Tumawag siya umiiyak, hindi ko naman kayang balewalain kasi baka kung anung nangyari sa kanya. Yung nakita mo wala yun, hindi ko alam kung bakit niya nagawa yun. Please maniwala ka naman” 

“Hm Hindi mo alam?” nagulat na lang siya ng tumawa si Seongwu.

“Hindi mo alam Daniel? Hindi mo ba alam na naghintay ako ng dalawang oras sayo sa kalsada kasi hinihintay kitang dumating, ang masakit lang ilang beses akong tumawag sayo pero ni tuldok wala akong natanggap. Pero sya isang tawag lang niya nasa tabi ka na agad niya. E ako kelangan pang may okasyon para lang makasama kita. Kelangan ko pang yayain ka para lang maglaan ka ng oras sakin. Pero hindi mo siguro alam yun kasi lagi mong dahilan na hindi mo alam! Hindi mo alam na pupunta siya dito? Hindi mo alam kung bakit ka nya hinalikan!!?”

“Seongwu” hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Seongwu pero agad naman siyang tinapik nito.

“Daniel hindi ako bulag at hindi rin ako manhid! Alam ko naman e alam ko sa simula pa lang hanggang magbestfriend lang tayo at hindi pwedeng humigit pa doon. Ramdam ko naman na pinilit mo lang, alam ko siya at siya pa din na kahit anung gawin ko kahit anung pagpapakahirap kong mapalitan siya diyan!” dinuro ni Seongwu ang dibdib ni Daniel. “Hindi kasi siya naman talaga. At tanggap ko yun Niel masaya na ako na nandito ako sa tabi mo. Masaya ako na ako si Seongwu na bestfriend mo. Sinabi ko sayo yung nararamdaman ko kasi hindi ko na kaya. Naghahalo-halo na yung nararamdaman ko, nasasaktan ako bilang bestfriend mo pero mas nasasaktan ako kasi hinihiling ko na sana ako na lang.”

“Araw-araw hinihiling ko sa diyos na kung hindi man ako yung taong magpapaligaya sayo sana naman makahanap ka ng taong hindi ka sasaktan”

“Alam mo ba kung gaanu ako kasaya nung naging tayo, feeling ko napanalunan ko yung buong mundo. Akala ko magiging pangarap ko lang yun. Sobrang saya ko noon Daniel pero sobrang sakit din ngayon. Sana sinabi mo noon pa man na hindi mo kayang suklian yung nararamdaman ko sayo. Pero hindi Daniel syinota mo ang bestfriend mo,syinota mo ako Daniel!!”

“Hindi totoo yan, mahal kita Seongwu” umiiyak na din si Daniel.

“Mahal hindi mahalaga lang siguro Daniel.”

“Pero kasalanan ko naman talaga kasi ang bobo-bobo ko bakit ba ako nagpadala sa ilusyon ko na kaya mo din akong mahalin. Makakabalik ka na sa ex mo without feeling guilty because of me. Wala ng hahadlang sa inyo. Sana lang maging masaya ka sa kanya, wag kang magalala magiging okay ako kakayanin ko”

Hinawakan siya nito sa mukha at pabulong na sinabing

“Para sayo kakayanin ko.”

Hinalikan siya ni Seongwu at tumakbo na ng tuluyan. Sa sandaling yun naramdaman niya ang pinakamasakit na naramdaman niya sa kanyang puso.

\-------------

Two n’half months na silang break ni Daniel pero mahal pa din niya ito. Hindi naman kasi nawala at alam niyang hinding hindi mawawala ang pagmamahal niya dito.

Nagpaliwanag naman sa kaniya si Daniel pero hindi pa din niya hinayaang makalapit ito sa kanya. Kailangan niya ng time para sa sarili niya. Hindi lang kasi about dun kung bakit niya hiniling na hindi muna makipagkita, masyado na din siyang mentally and physically drained. Parang di na niya mahanap ang self worth niya. Parang kahit anung ibigay niya sa mga taong mahal niya kulang pa din. Siguro kailangan din niyang mahalin ang sarili niya bago siya magbigay din ng pagmamahal sa iba.

Inabala ni Seongwu ang sarili at nagpakasubsob siya sa trabaho. Handa niyang itama ang pagkakamaling nagawa sa papa niya. Kahit man lang dito ay makaranas siya ng pagtanggap.

Kakauwi lang ni Seongwu noon galing sa resto. Sa likod siya dumaan kaya nakita niya sa may garden ang papa niya na busy sa laptop niya. Nakita siya nito at tinawag.

“Pa bakit po?” lumapit siya para malaman kung anu ang kailangan ng ama.

“Paano ba ito nawala kasi yung file na sinend ng secretary ko pakitulungan naman ako.”

“Akin na po Pa,” umupo siya sa tabi ng ama at iniharap ang laptop sa kanya. Sandali lang ay nasulosyunan na niya ang problema ng ama.

Tiningnan siya ng Papa niya kaya agad na napayuko siya baka kasi may sabihin na naman sa kanya ito. Nagulat siya ng hawakan siya sa braso niya.

“Anak alam ko masama ang loob mo sa akin and I’m really sorry for being hard on you gusto ko lang naman matuto ka. But I was wrong, yung approach ko sayo hindi tama. And I regret that. I never appreciated the things you’ve been doing for me. Sorry for saying those things. Believe me when I say that you’re a perfect son. You’ve been working hard for this family. Let’s start again okay.” hindi talaga niya inaasahan na maririnig niya ito sa papa niya. Naiyak na lang siya. Sobrang tagal na niyang gustong marinig ito sa papa niya, ang maramdaman na anak talaga siya.

“Pa thank you”

“No son thank you” niyakap siya ng papa niya at pinat ang likod.

Nginitian niya ito. Hindi pekeng ngiti kasi ito yung unang beses na ngumiti siya simula nung nangyari sa kanila ni Daniel. Sobrang saya lang niya dahil sa tinagal tagal ng panahon naging okay na sila ng ama. Nadama na niya ang matagal na ninanais na pagtanggap at pagmamahal ng galing sa kanya. At dahil doon parang nabuo na ulit si Seongwu.

\-------------------

Papauwi na sila ni Moonbin matapos magkwentuhan sa favorite niyang restaurant. Kwinento nya kasi yung mga nangyari sa kanya. Nung sinabi niya ang mga problema niya kay Moonbin tila parang nabawasan ang mga sama ng loob na daladala niya. Kwinento niya din ang nangyari sa kanila ng papa niya.

“Im so happy for you Seongwu okay na kayo ng papa mo. Finally yung paguusap lang pala na iyon yung kailangan nyo.”

Honestly speaking masaya siya na may mapagsasabihan siya ng problema yung taong nakikinig lang. At sobrang gaan lang na kausap ni Moonbin kaya nabawasan talaga ang samang loob niya. He already consider him as a friend.

“Thank you nga pala Bin aa nadamay ka pa sa kadramahan ko.” papalabas na sila sa resto noon ng may tumawag sa kaniya.

Nakita naman niya ang pangalan ng tumatawag.

Hello Jihoon may problema ba?

Kuya Seongwu si Sir Daniel

po kasi.

Bakit anu nangyari sa kanya?

Lasing na lasing po dito sa bar.

Saang bar yan?

Sa Cable Car po.

Sige bantayan mo lang

papunta na ako.

  
  


Agad siyang nagpaalam kay Moonbin at sumakay sa sasakyan niya. Nainis pa siya kasi laging traffic papuntang Q.C. Maya maya nakatanggap siya ng message kay Jihoon.

  


Kuya Seongwu wag na po pala kayong pumunta.

Ako na po bahala kay Sir.

Malapit na ako Jihoon.

Kuya wag na po talaga

Sorry po kung naisturbo

ko pa kayo baka busy ka

pa po.

  


Nagtaka naman siya sa sinabi ni Jihoon parang kanina lang natataranta siya sa pagsasalita kanina tapos bigla niyang babawiin niya na siya na ang bahala kay Daniel. Mas lalo lang tuloy siya nagalala kay Daniel kaya nagshort cut na siya papunta sa bar.

Pagkadating niya ay agad ikinalat ang mata para makita si Daniel. Papunta na sana siya sa bar stool ng biglang hinarangan siya ni Jihoon.

“Kuya Seongwu nandito ka na po pala.” nagtataka siya kasi pinagpapawisan si Jihoon e hindi naman ganun kainit ngayon. Kahit madaming tao e di pa din enough para pagpawisan ka.

“Asan si Daniel Jihoon iuuwi ko na siya.” tanong nito sa kanya pero iniwas lang ni Jihoon ang tingin niya at tila parang hindi ito mapakali.

“Kuya okay na po siya, di mo na kailangan magalala.” pilit siyang hinihila ni Jihoon palabas dahilan para mas lalo siyang maghinala.

“No Jihoon kailangan ko syang makitang okay nasaan ba siya.” Hindi na siya napigilan ni Jihoon dahil naglakad na ito patungo sa bar stool.

Pagkatingin niya agad sa isang madilim na sulok ay kita niya na may kahalikan itong lalaki. Nagmamake out lang sila.

Ganito na ba kagalit sa kanya ang mundo at pinaparusahan siya ng ganito. Wala siyang ibang maramdaman kundi galit paano nagawa sa kanya ito ni Daniel. Hindi lang isa kundi dalawang beses na. Sa sobrang galit niya hindi niya napigilang hilahin pababa ang lalaking kalaplapan ni Daniel.

Tila pinagbagsakan siya ng langit at lupa ng makita ang mukha ng lalaki. Sa sobrang gulat siguro ni Daniel ay nawala ang pagkalasing niya. At nanlaki ang mata pabalik-balik ang tingin sa kaniya at kay Ren. Parang inaalala pa niya ang nangyari. Nang siguro ay naabsorb na niya ang lahat. Lumapit agad ito sa kanya. Agad naman siyang umiwas at sinampal ito ng malakas. Gusto niyang maramdaman ni Daniel ang sakit na nadarama niya ngayon.

“Fuck you Daniel! Fuck you!” sabay umalis siya sa harapan niya.

Nahabol pa siya ni Daniel sa labas bago pa man siya makapasok sa sasakyan.

“Seongwu please mali yang iniisip mo.”

“Mali anu pa bang mali sa nakita ko”

“Please let me make it right, I…. I was so lost I-” hindi na niya hinayaan pang matapos si Daniel at nagsalita ulit siya.

“How can you do this to me Daniel? Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. Fool me three times let’s face it you’re a jerk and Im so fucking stupid to still believe in you.” hindi na niya siguro napigilan ang tindi ng emosyon nya at bumuhos na din ang mga luhang kanina nya pa pinipigilan.

“Bibigyan na sana kita ng chance pero sinayang mo lang lahat ng yun. Kahit na pilit ipinamumukha sakin ng mundo ang totoo wala kasi may tiwala ako sayo. Tangina Daniel ang sakit lang! Ang sakit sakit sana hindi mo na lang ako syinota kung si Ren pa din pala talaga!” pinaghahampas na niya si Daniel. Malugod lang tinanggap ito ni Daniel dahil nagbabakasali siyang makabawas ito sa sakit ng naidulot niya sa minamahal.

“Bakit Daniel? Ganun ba ako kahirap mahalin? Hanggang bestfriend lang ba talaga ako?”

“Hindi Seongwu maniwala ka naman sakin oh! I was drunk and hindi ko na alam kung anung nangyayari sa paligid ko and then I saw you”

“Cut that bullshit Daniel! Hindi ako ipinanganak lang kahapon. Hindi ito ang unang beses na ginawa mo to. And fuck Daniel it was the same guy. Hindi lang basta guy e ex mo yun Daniel ex mo! Anu sa tingin mo ang iisipin ko.”

“I know Seongwu walang kapatawaran yung ginawa ko pero maniwala ka naman sakin oh mahal na mahal kita please beli...believe me.”

Parang hindi na kaya pang ibigay ni Seongwu ang bagay na iyon. Sira na kasi ang tiwala niya. Sobrang hirap ng ayusin. Sobrang wasak niya lang ngayon. Hindi na niya alam kung saan pa kukuha ng lakas dahil ang mismong lakas niya ay ang nagpapahirap sa kaniya ngayon.

“Daniel if you really love me stay away from me. I don’t want to see you anymore. I’m just too hurt and even hearing your voice wrecks me. Do me a favor and don’t ever show your face to me again.”

Iniwan na lang niya doon si Daniel na nakaluhod na sa sahig. Kung tatanungin mo siya kung may natitira pang pagmamahal siya kay Daniel ay hindi niya ito masasagot dahil sobrang sakit lang ng mga nangyari sa kanya. Ang gusto niya lang ay ang malayo sa taong nagdulot sa kaniya nito.

  


Naabutan naman ni Moonbin si Seongwu na lasing na lasing sa balcony ng bahay niya. Buti na lang walang tao dito ngayon sila lang. Nagout of town kasi ang pamilya ni Seongwu at siya lang ang naiwan dahil inaasikaso niya ang resto. Nakasalampak doon si Seongwu katabi ang mga bote ng alak. Nagulat siya sa dami ng boteng wala ng laman. Pitong red horse iyon, hindi siya makapaniwalang kayang uminom ni Seongwu. Siya kasi yung taong huli mong iisipin na iinom ng mga ganung bagay. 

“Moonbin kita ng dalawang mata ko naghahalikan sila pero hindi lang isang beses nangyari yun dalawang beses, dalawang beses nilang ginawa sa harapan ko. Alam mo ba kung ganu kasakit para sakin yun? Sobra sobra hindi ko alam kung gaanu kasobra basta ang alam ko lang masakit dito. Moonbin ang sakit dito. Gusto ko lang mawala yung sakit” dinuro-duro lang ni Seongwu ang dibdib at uminom ulit sa bote.

Naaawa siya sa kalagayan ni Seongwu hindi kasi niya deserve ang masaktan. Sa maikling panahon pa lang na nakilala niya ito ay alam niyang napakabuti at mapagmahal niyang tao. Napakaselfless niya, yung tipong mas inuuna muna niyang isipin yung iba kesa sa sarili niya. Kaya hindi din siya nagulat na nagkacrush siya kay Seongwu. Sobrang gagu lang ng boyfriend niya para ganituhin si Seongwu hind niya alam kung gaanu kalaking kawalan ang isang Ong Seongwu.

  


“Ang tanga ko sobrang tanga ko bakit ba hindi ako nakinig kila Sungwoon. Lahat ng nakalista doon tama pero inignore ko lang sya kasi wala e nagtiwala ako. I never expected that he will do that to me. All this time mali ang pagkakakilala ko sa kanya.”

Dahang-dahang tumayo si Seongwu at humawak sa bakal. Bigla bigla’y sumigaw ito.

“KANG DANIEL NARIRINIG MO BA AKO! GAGU KA ALAM MO YUN! MAHAL NA MAHAL KITA! MAHAL NA MAHAL! PERO PUTANGINA ANG SAKIT KASI EH SOBRANG SAKIT DANIEL. SABI MO HINDI MO KO SASAKTAN! SABI MO MAHAL MO KO! ANG SAKIT KASI REBOUND LANG PALA AKO”

“Siguro hindi naman talaga ako yung taong mahal mo. Ang mali ko inalok ko yung sarili ko ng hindi ko naman alam na hindi pala ako ang kailangan mo. Pagod na pagod na ako, pagod na kong mahalin ka. Wag kang magalala last na to, last na to na pagpapakatanga ko sayo pagkatapos nito hindi na, hindi na kita mamahalin.”

Iyak lang ng iyak si Seongwu wala siyang magawa kundi pagmasdan ang mga luhang dumadaloy sa kanyang mukha.Niyakap at hinayaan na lang ni Moonbin na umiyak si Seongwu sa balikat niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ **5 years later** _

  
  
  


Ang laki na ng pinagbago ng lugar na kinalakihan ni Daniel. 

Limang taon na kasi ang lumipas ng umalis siya sa lugar na ito. Umalis siya hindi dahil sa gusto niya. Umalis siya dahil iyon ang makakabuti sa kaniya. Sa taong lubos niyang mahal, minahal, at minamahal pa din hanggang ngayon.

Kasulukuyan siyang kumakain sa paboritong restaurant ng kaniyang dating kaibigan. Agad nasagap niya sa di kalayuan ang taong matagal na niyang gustong makita. May kasama itong lalaki.

Biglang bumalik sa kaniya ang mga alaalang kasama siya. Lahat pati na din ang pinakamalungkot na nangyari noon.

Alam niyang kasalanan niya. Nagkulang siya ng effort na ipakita kung gaanu niya kamahal si Seongwu. Sobra sobra niyang pinagsisihan ang mga nangyari. Naalala niya ang huling gabing nakita niya si Seongwu.

  
  


_ Excited siyang nagmamaneho papunta sa bahay ni Seongwu nagtext kasi ito na pumunta sa kanila. Dali dali naman siyang nagpunta sa isang flower shop at nagpagawa ng pinakamagandang boquet na maaarange nila. Nang makabalik na siya sa sasakyan ay dumiretso na ito sa bahay ng minamahal. Naisipan naman niyang dumaan sa paboritong restaurant ni Seongwu para mag take out. Bago pa man niya buksan ang pintuan ng restaurant ay natanaw niya sa di kalayuan si Seongwu na masayang nakikipagusap kay Moonbin. Pinunasan pa nito ang labi ni Seongwu. _

_ Walang anu-anu ay umalis siya doon at nagdiretso sa bar na matagal na niyang hindi napupuntahan. _

_ Agad siyang umorder ng tequila. Inom lang siya ng inom dahil hindi mawala sa isip niya ang nakita. Baka kaya pinapunta siya ni Seongwu sa bahay ay para opisyal na makipagbreak sa kaniya. Kitang kita niya ang saya sa mga mata ni Seongwu. Ang tagal na kasi simula niya nakita ang mga ngiting iyon. Puro luha na lang nakikita niya tuwing sila ang magkasama ni Seongwu. Wala na siyang ideya kung anu bang nagyayari sa paligid niya. Basta ang tanging nararadaman lang niya ay ang sakit. Sakit na makita si Seongwu na maligaya na sa iba, sakit na mawawala na sa kaniya ng tuluyan ang minamahal at mas lalong sakit na ang tanging naidulot lang pala niya kay Seongwu ay puro pagdurusa. _

_ Bigla na lang may humawak sa braso niya. Hindi na niya masyadong maaninag ang mukha dahil na din sa sobrang kalasingan. Nang medyo nagfocus na ang paningin niya ay nakita niya si Seongwu pala ang nasa harap niya ngayon. _

_ Agad naman niya itong niyakap at nagsorry. Dahil na din sa sobrang miss na miss niya ito ay hinila niya ito sa isang sulok at hinalikan. Parang gusto lang niya ay magpakalunod sa sandaling ito. Hinalikan lang niya ng hinalikan si Seongwu dahil sa sobrang pangungulila niya dito. _

_ Ilang saglit lang ay may biglang humila kay Seongwu. Nang dahil na din doon tila nahimasmasan siya. Nagulat siya ng makitang nasa sahig si Ren at nasa harapan niya si Seongwu. Hindi niya alam kung anu ang nangyari kaya pinabalik-balik pa niya ang tingin bago pa niya narealize ang lahat. _

_ Lahat ginawa niya para magpaliwanag ng kay Seongwu pero kitang kita niya na wala na ang kinang sa mga mata nito. Puro sakit at poot lang ang naaninag niya sa mga mata niya. Sobrang galit na galit siya sa sarili niya. _

_ Dumaan ang tatlong buwan pabalik balik lang siya sa bahay ni Seongwu pero ni kailanman di na siya pinagbuksan sa bahay niya. At kahit man lapitan niya ay di din siya nito pinapansin. _

_ Kaya nagdesisyon na lang siyang sumunod sa Daddy niya sa states. _

  
  


Kung tutuusin hindi naman talaga niya gustong umalis pero dahil na din sa pagmamahal kay Seongwu ay ginawa niya. Sobrang durog na durog si Seongwu sa ginawa niya at alam niyang hindi makakabuti na makita siya nito lagi. Kahit na masakit ginawa niya kahit man lang sa paraang ito ay mabuo muli ang dinurog niyang puso.

Nang makita ni Daniel si Seongwu na masaya na sa piling ng taong nagpapaligaya sa kanya hindi niya mapigilang magsisi. Nakatingin lang siya sa malayo habang pinagmamasdan papalayo ng papalayo ang likod ni Seongwu.

All those years walang ginawa si Seongwu kundi ang pasayahin siya kaya it’s his time to return the favor. Kahit na masakit man na ipaubaya siya sa ibang lalaki kasalanan naman niya. Ang tanging bagay lang na magagawa niya is to set him free.

_ By letting him happy with the man whose holding his hand right now. He’s already fine about that even if he's not the reason for Seongwu’s happiness anymore. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sa lahat ng naakabot hanggang dulo. Ayoko man maging angst to pero kailangan pang closure na din. 
> 
> Thank you nga pala sa beta ko kay cece. Thanks for checking this out. 
> 
> Kay Ayra na originally dedicated sa kanya yung story hope you like it. 
> 
> And sa mga nagtyaga talagang basahin to kahit alam nyo na naman yung kwento thank you talaga. 
> 
> If you want to find mo on twitter just follow me @euiwoofrvr


End file.
